Baby 5
|affiliation = Flota Happo; Rodzina Chinjao; Wielka Flota Słomkowego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Donquixote] |occupation = Pirat; Zabójca; Piracki oficer |age = 24 lata |height = 161 cm |blood type = XF |birthday = 15 maja |status = Aktywna |devilfruits = Bro-Broniowoc |debut = Rozdział 682; Odcinek 608 |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |japanese voice = Rina Satō |previousoccupation = Służąca}} Baby 5 to pseudonim członkini Floty Happo i małżonki Saia, 13. przywódcy floty Happo. Jest byłą służącą i zabójczynią załogi Donquixote, a także byłą członkinią armii Pici. Jej prawdziwe imię nie zostało wyjawione. Wygląd Baby 5 jest to smukła kobieta średniej wielkości z figurą klepsydry. Nosi klasyczny, aksamitny strój francuskiej pokojówki w kolorze bordowym i obcasy, również w tym kolorze. Ubiór jest skąpy i eksponuje jej długie nogi, a kwadratowy dekolt odkrywa częściowo jej stanik z koronkami. Wiele razy widać Baby 5 palącą papierosa. Zabiera ze sobą ciężkie uzbrojenie: karabin i katanę. Ma czarne, długie, kręcone włosy. Kiedy przybyła na Punk Hazard miała gogle na oczach, gdy płakała były one częściowo wypełnione łzami. Po przybyciu na Punk Hazard, oprócz katany nosiła nowe bronie: duży miotacz ognia i duży karabin maszynowy. Dziesięć lat wcześniej, jej włosy wydawały się bardziej proste, nie malowała szminką ust, ubrana była w czarną koszulkę z okrągłym dekoltem i nosiła czerwoną kokardkę we włosach, a także parę brązowych rękawiczek na dłoniach. Galeria Baby_5%27s_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Schemat kolorów Baby 5 w mandze. Baby_5_as_a_Child.png|Baby 5 jako dziecko. Baby_5_at_Age_8.png|Baby 5 w wieku 8 lat. Baby_5_at_Age_14.png|Baby 5 wieku 14 lat. Baby_5_Anime_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Baby 5 z anime. Baby_5_wedding_dress.png|Baby 5 w sukni ślubnej. Osobowość mały|lewo|200px|Baby 5 ma wrażenie, że jest potrzebna. Baby 5 wydaję się być bardzo emocjonalną osobą, płakała i atakowała Donquixote Doflamingo w tym samym czasie. Mimo to, wciąż jest bardzo chętna i gotowa do ataku swojego wroga nawet w takim stanie emocjonalnym. mały|200px|Baby 5 jest gotowa popełnić samobójstwo dla Saia. Kiedy została porzucona przez matkę, ta nazywała ją bezużyteczną tuż przed rozstaniem. Od tej pory nie może nikomu odmówić, wierząc, że jest potrzebna kiedykolwiek jest o coś poproszona. Jej pragnienie, aby nieść pomoc, jest spowodowane postawą matki, która zostawiła ją gdy była małą dziewczynką. Tak bardzo że poślubi, pomoże lub pożyczy pieniądze każdemu kto ją o to spyta lub kupi broń (chociaż jej zdolność daje jej każdą formę broni), wierząc że sprzedawca broni byłby pobłogosławiony szczęściem. Więc ma dług 98,000,000 i ośmiu narzeczonych. Kiedy nie jest w stanie pomóc osobie, ona głęboko nad tym ubolewa do tego stopnia, że chce popełnić samobójstwo. Ze względu na takie zachowanie, jest ona również regularnie nękana lub wykorzystana nawet przez własnych członków załogi, ku jej nieświadomości. Baby 5 wydaje się być emocjonalnie krucha i wrażliwa na chwilę, gdy uderzyła Lawa, aby odpowiedział Doflamingo, zaczęła płakać i szukać pocieszenia u Buffalo, ponieważ kilka chwil później, były Królewski Wojownik Mórz groźnie na nią spojrzał. Relacje Załoga Donquixote Doflamingo Baby 5 jest członkinią załgogi Doflamingo, lecz ma uraz do swojego kapitana za zabicie jej 8 byłych chłopaków. Ciągle próbuje go zaatakować z ciężkimi ciosami, lecz bez skutku. Doflamingo jednak nie widzi tego jako buntu, kiedy posłał ją na Punk Hazard z Buffalo, by pomóc Vergo zaraz po tym jak go zaatakowała. Buffalo twierdzi że Doflamingo uważa ją za swoją "młodą siostrę", i to że on chroni ją przed jej "cechami osobowości". Zwraca się do niego częściej "Joker" niż po i mieniu lub paniczu jak reszta. Trebol Baby 5 nie przepada za Trebolem. Może to wynikać z jego zachowania i jego lepkiej mocy. Gdy Baby 5 spotkała Trebola przed pałace ten zaczął się do niej przylepiać i proponować by ożeniła się z nim a nie z losowymi osobami. Baby 5 na początku czuła odrazę lecz po chwili pomyślała, że Trebol może jej potrzebować. Gladius Buffalo Buffalo należy do tej samej armii specjalizującej się w zadaniach specjalnych, co Baby 5. Z tego względu często ze sobą współdziałają i udowodnili walcząc z Frankym, że ich zdolność współpracy stoi na wysokim poziomie. Historia Przeszłość Baby 5 urodziła się jako piąte dziecko w bardzo biednej rodzinie. Ponieważ nie mieli pieniędzy na wykarmienie jej postanowili zostawić ją samą w górach. Na pożegnanie matka powiedziała jej, że do niczego im się nie przyda i nie mają co z nią zrobić. To bardzo wpłynęło na psychikę małej Baby 5 i od tego czasu zgadzała się na wszystko byle tylko być przydatną. Gdy Baby 5 miała osiem lat znajdowała się w portowym mieście Spider Miles znajdującym się na North Blue. Była z piratami Doflamingo w czasie kiedy Trafalgar Law dołączył do załogi z celem zabicia jak najwięcej osób. Baby 5 i Buffalo poinformowali Trebola i Diamante, że wrócił Corazón, gdy Rosinante upadł dzieci śmiali się z niego. Baby 5 zaśmiała się ponownie kiedy Corazón sparzył usta pijać gorącą herbatę. Baby 5 i Buffalo byli w szoku kiedy Rosinante wyrzucił przez okno młodego Lawa i myśleli że Law umarł. Tydzień po tym jak Law dołączył do załogi, Baby 5 i reszta familii Donquixote podczas wspólnego spożywania posiłku odkryli, że Law jest jedynym ocalałym z Flevance. Następnie Law oświadczył, że zamierza zemścić się na Corazónie za to co mu zrobił, Baby 5 uderzyła go w głowę i ostrzegła o konsekwencjach, które obejmowały tortury. Następnie Law spojrzał się na nią co wywołało u niej płacz, podczas najazdów na miasta, Baby 5 dowiedział się o przerażającej przeszłości Lawa i o tragedii w Flavence. Kiedy Law został przyprowadzony przez Jore i Machvise przed oblicze Doflamingo, Baby 5 pomyślała, że zostanie ukarany przez co źle się poczuła. Zamiast tego Doflamingo ogłosił, że zamierza uczynić Lawa oficjalnym członkiem załogi. W ciągu najbliższych dwóch lat, Baby 5 uczestniczyła w wielu akcjach załogi takich jak grabieże, podboje, dokonywanie transakcji biznesowych i zbieranie hojności. Baby 5 współpracowała z Lawem by wyeliminować Wellington ale akcja nie udała się i zostali uratowani przez niektórych z oficerów. W końcu Baby 5 wyjawiła swoje imię Buffalo i Law'owi, a Law wyjawił jej swoje. Baby 5 zauważyła, że na ciele Lawa znajdują się białe plamy spowodowane przez chorobę bursztynowego ołowiu. Następnie Baby 5 widziała Corazóna i protestującego Lawa przez co dziewczyna myślała, że Oficer znęca się nad chłopcem. Baby 5 i Buffalo byli świadkami jak Corazón wpadł do śmietnika pełnego śmieci przez Lawa a chłopiec kupił lody dla Buffalo by ten siedział cicho i nikomu nie powiedział o tym zdarzeniu. Następnie załoga została zaangażowana w walkę z Marynarką podczas której Law oraz Corazón nagle zniknęli. Sześć miesięcy po tym jak Law i Corazón odeszli z załogi, piraci Donquixote planowali ukraść Op-Operacjowoc który posiadali pewni piraci i planowali go sprzedać Marynarce. Następnie Baby 5 oraz cała familia Donquixote zostali poinformowali przez Vergo o zdradzie Corazóna. Doflamingo pokrył wyspę ptasią klatką, po śmierci Corazóna Baby 5 i Buffalo poinformowali Doflamingo, że Marynarka stacjonuje na wyspie i wzięła opiekę nad jakimś chłopcem familia myśląc, że tym chłopcem jest Law zostawili wyspę i wycofali się. Przed wyjazdem z wyspy zostali zaatakowani przez odział marynarki pod dowództwem Tsuru. Baby 5 brała udział w przejęciu Dressrosy. W przeszłości miała 8 narzeczonych, lecz wszyscy zostali zabici przez Doflamingo. Fabuła Starcie na Punk Hazard Baby 5 w akcie Punk Hazard zadebiutowała na Dressrosie gdy Doflamingo rozmawiał z Vergo. Wydawała się zdenerwowana na Doflamingo i bezcelowo próbował go zabić, nazywając jej kapitana "szumowiną i draniem". Podczas gdy Machvise próbował ją uspokoić, Gladius zatrzymał ją. Gdy próbowała strzelać do Doflamingo Gladius zwrócił pistolet na jej głowę. Następnie Doflamingo wysłał ją i Buffalo, na Punk Hazard po Ceasara Clowna. Gdy Baby 5 i Buffalo dostali się na Punk Hazard, Baby obiecała, że zabije Jokera gdy wróci na Dressrose za to co zrobił jej narzeczonemu, powiedziała, że jest to ósmy mężczyzna którego zabił Doflamingo. Zaczęła zastanawiać się czemu Doflamingo nie chce by była ona szczęśliwa. Buffalo powiedział jej, że robi to by ją chronić a ona sama powinna nauczyć się mówić "Nie". Następnie widzimy retrospekcje z niechlujnie ubraną osobą dającą kwiatka Baby 5 nazywając to miłością od pierwszego wejrzenia i prosi ją o rękę. Potem Baby 5 powiedziała do Buffalo, że nikt nie ma prawa ingerować w jej życie małżeńskie. Następnie Buffalo mówi, że Baby 5 nie może tak szybko pożyczać pieniędzy kiedy tylko ktoś ją o to poprosi pytając się ile już pieniędzy pożyczyła ona na to odpowiedziała, że tylko 98,000,000. Buffalo następnie zapytał, czy może pożyczyć od Baby 5 2,000,000, na co ona odparła emocjonalnie, że ktoś jej potrzebuje. Następnie Buffalo wyjaśnia po co mu pieniądze twierdząc, że idzie do kasyna na co Baby 5 odparła, że pożyczy mu pieniądze jak zakończy się misja. Gdy Baby 5 oraz Buffalo znajdują się już nad Punk Hazard, Baby 5 zastanawiał się, czy gaz rozejdzie się jak strzeli ona w niego jedną ze swoich broni. Buffalo odpowiada, że będzie nad nią czuwał. Baby 5 zeskakuje z Buffalo a ten wykorzystując moc swojego owocu i obraca głową tworząc wentylator który rozwiał gaz. Z gazu wyłania się statek oraz cysterna przy której postanowili poczekać na Vergo oraz Monet, nagle cysterna wybucha. Początkowo myśleli, że wybuchła, ale potem uświadomili sobie że coś w nią uderzyło byli jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni kiedy zobaczyli, że to Caesar Clown. Następnie Buffalo zgłasza ten incydent Doflamingo który zdziwił się a następnie się zaśmiał następnie Donquixote Doflamingo kazał Buffalo i Baby 5 odbić Caesara i powrócić na Dressrosę. Potem Buffalo zastanawiał się co się co się dzieje z Vergo i Monet. Baby 5 idąc by zabrać Caesara zobaczyła kogoś na pokładzie tankowca. Zdziwiła się bo ten ktoś stał w środku gazu jednak okazało się, że był to Franky w swoim Generale Frankym. Baby 5 oraz Buffalo rozpoczęli walkę z Frankym na początku pomylili go z Pacifistą, ale potem uświadomili sobie, że Caesar nie zajmuje się tworzeniem Pacifistów. Umiejętności i moce Diabelski Owoc Główne walki * Baby 5 i Trafalgar D. Water Law kontra Wellington * Baby 5 kontra Donquixote Doflamingo * Baby 5 i Buffalo kontra Franky * Baby 5, Buffalo i Caesar Clown (podczas ucieczki z Punk Hazard) kontra Nami i Usopp * Piraci Donquixote kontra gladiatorzy z Koloseum Corrida ** Baby 5 kontra Dagama ** Baby 5 kontra Sai Niekanoniczne walki * Baby 5 kontra Kyros * Baby 5 kontra Chinjao i Orlumbus Ciekawostki * W piątym rankingu popularności zajęła 56. miejsce. Nawigacja ca:Baby 5 de:Baby 5 en:Baby 5 es:Baby 5 fr:Baby 5 it:Baby 5 pt:Sugar ru:Бейби 5 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Palacze Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue Kategoria:Rodzina Chinjao